Tenchi Muyo: A New Visitor
by travis-zenryo
Summary: A semi short story about what happens when a strange new visitor appears at the Masaki house hold , as secrets unfold new friendships forge and they gain a new friend. But how long will this relative peace last ? and what trouble will this new visitor bring with him ? this story takes place in the OVA and manga series
1. Chapter 1: The Visitor

The Masaki house was finally calming down after a normal day. Every one started getting ready for bed as Ryoko laid staring at the stars just as she started to drift off to sleep she saw something flying in the sky it appeared to be a ship being chased by what looked to be galaxy police ships but just as she stood up all the g.p. ships exploded and the other ship flew towards Masaki shrine.

"what the hell" Ryoko thought to herself as she went to go get Tenchi to investigate.

But when they arrived nothing was there.

"A ship huh" Tenchi said

"there was a ship I swear" Ryoko said frustratingly

"okay okay lets just go back now" Tenchi said

"okay" Ryoko said as they headed back to the house.

The next day as every one started getting up they heard a knock on the door

"I'll get it" Sasami said happily as she went to go open the door

When she opened the door she saw a tall man with glasses standing there

"hello" the man said kindly

"Is the man of the house in" he asked

"yeah I'll go get him" she answered as she went to go get Tenchi

"Tenchi" Sasami said loudly

"yes" he replied

"there is a man asking for the man of the house" she said

"OK I'll go see what he wants" he replied as he walked towards the door

"yes" said Tenchi to the man

"hello I'd like to ask you a question" he replied

He explained he was lost in the forest and was looking for a place to stay for a while he offered to pay for every night he stayed there Tenchi said it was OK and they agreed on a fair price and the man agreed to take the couch so Tenchi invited him in.

"Everybody this is ... uh wait I never asked your name" Tenchi said

"Travis" the man said

"okay well he'll be staying with us for a while" Tenchi told every one

"hello I hope I can get to know all of you" Travis said to everyone

"what are the princesses of jurai Sasami and Ayeka jurai, the worlds greatest scientific mind in the universe Washu Hakubi, the space pirate Ryoko Hakubi, her ship Ryo-ohki, and first class detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu doing under the same roof" he thought to himself

"oh by the way Tenchi since there are so many people here I'm going to pay you twice as much as we agreed" Travis said

"what that's a thousand dollars a week" tenchi said

"yeah that sounds fair" Travis replied

"well okay I'm going to finish the field work for today" Tenchi said

"hold up I'll go help you" Travis told him

But after they left Ryoko couldn't help feeling that Travis had something to hide and she was going to find out what it was.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Secret

Later that night after everyone was asleep Ryoko saw Travis leave the house and head towards Masaki shrine

"time to see what he's hiding" Ryoko thought to herself

so she followed him until he finally stopped at a tree with a cut in it

"here it is" he said as he materialized his hand through the tree and pulled out a sword

just then a cabbit came out of a bush and jumped on to his shoulder

"Ryo-ohki" Ryoko said quietly to herself

"oh, hello there Tra-nohki sorry it took me so long here's some food" Travis said as he gave his cabbit some carrots

"I knew it" Ryoko said to herself

"well I got to go Tra-nohki I'll see you later" He said as he started walking to the house with his sword in his hand

but he suddenly stopped and looked right at the tree Ryoko was hiding in

"oh crap please say he didn't see me" she thought to herself as she held her breath

just then he turned around and walked off with a smile on his face

"phew that was close,well I guess I'll go back home and go to sleep I'll tell tenchi tomorrow" she said as she yawned and then teleported back to the house.

The next day as everybody sat down for breakfast Ryoko told Tenchi what she saw but Travis didn't look surprised in fact he just had a smile on his face

"is this true" Tenchi asked

"yes it is" Travis replied

"wait I know him" Mihoshi said loudly

"he's at the top of the most wanted list he's a A-class criminal the space pirate Travis" she said

" heh, so you finally figured it out" he said

"by the way Ryoko I knew you were following me last night" he told her with a smile

"what! when did you find out" she asked with a shocked look on her face

" oh just ever since I left the house" he said

"what!" she said

"freeze criminal" Mihoshi screamed

"your under arrest in the name of the galaxy police" Mihoshi proclaimed

"ha ha yeah right like I would let myself get caught by the g.p." Travis said laughing uncontrollably

"okay I'll make a deal with you if Ryoko can beat me in a fight,if she even wants to, then I'll turn myself over to you" he told Mihoshi

"well Ryoko" he said

"sure I'll fight you" Ryoko said as they headed out side.

"OK this will be a fight until one of us either forfeits or knocks the other out but no attacks meant to kill I hate killing" Travis told Ryoko

"but you blew up those g.p. ships didn't you" Ryoko replied

"yes but after I teleported the crew back to the g.p. head quarters the only reason I'm a criminal is for robbing banks,destroying buildings, and blowing up ships but I never kill innocent people I only kill demons and evil people and only people if their is no other option but that hasn't happened yet" he said

"oh well then let's start" Ryoko said

"okay ready ,set, go" he said as he brought out an energy sword that looked like Kagatos

"why don't you use the sword on your waist" she asked

"I only use that sword if I have to" he replied

"oh" she said as she brought out her sword too

"watch out Ryoko he's a master of blades" Mihoshi said loudly

but just as she finished her sentence Travis put up his sword

"why did you put away your sword" Ryoko asked

"I don't need it" Travis said just as he began charging Ryoko and then he disappeared

"what the hell where did he go" Ryoko thought

"Ryoko behind you" Tenchi said.

Hearing Tenchi she jumped in the air and turned around but Travis wasn't there anymore

"what" she thought

"I'm behind you" he said as he hit a point in her neck with his palm knocking Ryoko unconscious and made her fall towards the ground

but just as she was about to hit it Travis teleported and caught her

" heh looks like I win" he said

"huh I never noticed how pretty she is" he thought as he stared at ryoko

"Tenchi make a spot for her on the sofa she'll wake up in an hour or two" he said as they headed inside

"oh and tenchi" Travis said

"yes" he replied

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was a space pirate but may I please still stay here with you all" he asked as he laid Ryoko on the sofa and sat in a chair next to her

"sure" Tenchi answered with a smile

"thank you" Travis said as he watched Ryoko sleep

"Tra-nohki" he said just then a cabbit appeared and jumped on his shoulder

"oh it looks like Ryo-ohki is he your ship too" Tenchi asked

"yeah" he answered

"can I play with him" Sasami asked staring at Tra-nohki

"sure go play with Sasami and Ryo-ohki" he said to Tra-nohki so he jumped off of Travis's shoulder and went to play as Travis still sat there staring at Ryoko.


	3. Chapter 3: The Interest

He waited two hours before Ryoko finally woke up

"ow, why doe's my head hurt so much" Ryoko said

"sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I just wanted to knock you out" Travis replied feeling bad for making Ryoko's head hurt

"what how long have you been sitting there" she asked him

"uh' I've been sitting here ever since I set you here after I knocked you out" he said

"well how long have I been asleep" she asked

"for about two hours" he answered

"really and you sat there and waited for me to wake up the whole time I was out" she asked

"yeah" he replied

"oh hey doe's your head still hurt" Travis asked

"yeah just a little" Ryoko replied

"here I can make it feel better" he said as he placed his hand on her head

"healing art: Restoration" he said as his hand began to glow

"there how does it feel now" he asked

"wow it feels great,what did you do" she asked him

"I know many techniques most I copied from people I've met but that was one of my own healing moves I'm just glad I could help, well if your feeling better Sasami made lunch and I saved you some if your hungry" he said as he grabbed a plate of food while he smiled

"okay I'll have some" she said as she took the plate from Travis

"hey Travis" she said

"yeah" he replied

"thanks" she told him with a smile

"your welcome" he said with a big smile on his face.

After they finished their food they went to see what the others were doing

"oh your up" Tenchi said

"oh hi Tenchi" she said as she flew by his side

"Ryoko you still need to go sweep but you can do it later" Tenchi said to her

"oh but I hate sweeping" she said to him

"oh I'll do it for you" Travis said

"really" she said happily

"sure" Travis said as he went to go sweep but the whole time he swept he couldn't get her off his mind

"if only she looked at me like she doe's Tenchi" he thought to himself

after he finished he sat on the porch thinking

"hey what are you doing out here" Tenchi asked him

"oh Tenchi, oh just thinking" he replied

"oh about what" he asked

"oh nothing" Travis said

"well Sasami is making supper so it should be done soon" he told Travis

"you know Tenchi your a lucky man" he told Tenchi

"how so" Tenchi asked

"because Ryoko loves you,I wish she liked me like she doe's you, strange how I can talk to you like this" he told Tenchi

"so you like her huh" Tenchi said

"yeah" Travis said

"well why don't you tell her" Tenchi said

"I can't do that!,besides she probably doesn't like me" he said to Tenchi in a sad voice

"any way we should probably go inside Sasami is probably done by now,oh but Tenchi" Travis said

"yeah" Tenchi said

"thanks for listening" he said as he walked inside.

After they all ate Travis noticed Ryoko went outside so he followed her, she went and sat on the roof of the house a couple of minutes later Travis went up there too

"may I join you" he asked Ryoko

"sure" she said

"the stars are lovely tonight" he said

"yeah, you know Tenchi hardly sits out here with me" she said

"oh,well if your ever lonely tell me and I'll join you" he said

"OK,I just wish Tenchi would sit up here with me" she told him

"well I don't see why he wouldn't" Travis said

"really" she asked

"yeah,sitting here looking at the stars next to pretty girl like you" he said

"you think I'm pretty" she said

"yeah i do" he told her

"really" she said as her face turned red

"you really think that" she asked

"yes" he said

"wow well thanks" she said

"your welcome well I think I'll go to bed now" he said

"Travis" she said

"yeah" he replied

"thanks for sitting with me" she told him

"any time" he replied as he went to go to bed

but the whole night he couldn't sleep

The next day as everyone sat down for breakfast Travis couldn't stop looking at Ryoko

"I wish we could talk like that every night " he thought to himself

"Sasami you have to be the best cook I've ever known" Travis said

"oh thank you" she said

"where did you learn to cook like this" he asked

"my grandma taught me how to cook" she told him

"well I better wash these" Sasami said as she gathered all the plates

"let me help you" Travis said as he got up to help

"thank you" Sasami said as they headed to the kitchen

after they were done Travis went to help Tenchi in the field

"thank you Travis" Tenchi said

"your welcome" Travis said as they headed home.


	4. Chapter 4: The Problem

But as they reached the house Travis stopped as he got a feeling something bad was going to happen

"hey whats the matter" Tenchi asked him

"oh nothing I guess" he replied

"well lets get inside Sasami is probably getting dinner ready" Travis said as they walked inside

"hey Sasami do you need any help in there" Travis asked

"sure if you don't mind" she replied

"ok I'll be there in a second" he said as he headed to the kitchen

a few minutes later Travis and Sasami put all the food they made on the table

"ok time to eat everyone" Sasami said

"wow everything looks so good" Washu said

"well I made all the main dishes but Travis made all the side dishes" Sasami said

"really" Washu asked him

"yeah, well let's dig in" he said as everyone began to eat

"wow, these side dishes are great, how did you learn to cook like this" Ryoko asked

"well since I spent a lot of time in space I learned how to cook by trying out a lot of different foods and making them in different ways" he said

"but, Sasami's is still way better" he said

"well I'm going to wash the dishes" Travis said as he gathered the plates and cups,After he was done he went outside and stared at the stars and he drifted off to sleep while still on the roof.

The next morning Travis woke up to see Tenchi walking up to Masaki shrine

"good morning Tenchi" Travis said as he flew over to him

"hey Travis good morning" Tenchi said

"where are you going" he asked Tenchi

"I have sword training" Tenchi replied

"really well then I think I'll go watch you practice" he said as they walked to the shrine,once Tenchi was done Travis walked up to him

"hey Tench let's fight" he said

"what" Tenchi replied

"just a sword fight no trying to kill each other I want to see how strong you are" he said

"well ok" Tenchi said

"alright get ready because here I come" Travis said with his energy sword in his hand as he charged Tenchi and attacked with a hard downward slash but Tenchi was able to block it

"well you must be good to able to block that, but how about this" Travis said as he teleported

"where is he coming from...above me" he said as he tried hitting him but the image disappeared and then Travis held his sword to Tenchi's neck

"faster than you thought huh well I guess I win lets go back" he said as he put up his sword and headed towards the house

"oh hey Tenchi that was a good fight though lets do it again some time" he said

"sure" Tenchi replied as they headed back.

But when they got back Travis saw a man holding Ryoko by the neck

"hey get your hands off her" Travis screamed in an enraged voice as he tried to cut off the man's hands but the man let go and jumped back

"Ryoko are you ok" Travis asked

"besides my neck hurting yeah I'm fine" Ryoko replied sarcastically

"what happened" Tenchi said as Travis started fighting the man with his energy sword

"that guy showed up asking if Travis lived here but when he saw me he attacked" Ryoko replied just then Travis sliced into the man's shoulder then he jumped back to where Tenchi and Ryoko were standing

"Travis who is he" Ryoko asked

"his name is Rai he's a very high ranked bounty hunter that's why he attacked you he's been after me for along time" Travis said as he charged off and hit his sword against Rai's

"why can't you just leave me alone Rai" Travis asked

"heh I told you I was going to keep chasing you until I catch you" Rai said with a smile as he teleported and knocked out Ryoko

"so turn yourself over to me or I'll just have to kill her, I'll give you 12 hours to think it over" he said

"you bastard" Travis said as he tried to cut off Rai's head but Rai teleported back to his ship just as Travis swung his sword

"we have to get her back" Tenchi said as every body walked out

"Tra-nohki" Travis screamed

"I'm going after him" Travis said in a furious voice

"I'm going too" Tenchi said

Travis nodded and they headed towards Rai's ship.

"Tenchi will come for me" Ryoko said

"I don't care about him I care about Travis" Rai said just as he said that he heard a blast come from the hall as the door fell down

"looks like your here sooner" but before Rai could finish Travis flew and slugged him in the face

"Tenchi I can't move he paralyzed me so I couldn't get away" Ryoko said

"that's it you pissed me off now I'm going to kill her" Rai said as he knocked Travis into a wall and was about to stab Ryoko

"I'm not going to make it" Tenchi thought as he ran towards Ryoko

"Tenchi" she screamed as tears ran down her face as she shut her eyes but just then she heard the sound of flesh being pierced

"you" she heard Rai say

she slowly opened her eyes as she looked up and she saw Travis with Rai's sword through his stomach and he was holding the blade of the sword as hard as he could blood was pouring from his hand and stomach he had stopped the sword from hitting Ryoko's head by using the bones in his hand

"I said don't touch her" Travis said as he slugged Rai and made him crash into a wall then he pulled out and broke Rai's sword

"why did you do that" Ryoko said as tears ran down her face

"I care about you and I couldn't let him kill you" he replied with a smile which made Ryoko cry more but just then they heard Rai's voice

"very touching but this isn't over" Rai said smiling.


	5. Chapter 5: The Love and The Friend

Then Travis reached for the sword he had on his waist

"I'm not going to let you hurt her,and if this is the only way to stop you then so be it" he said as he pulled out the sword on his waist

"god forgive me for what I'm about to do" he said as he prayed and started running toward Rai with his sword in his hand

"one thousand blade technique:one thousand slashes" Travis said loudly as he shot passed Rai

it looked like Travis cut through Rai but Rai didn't look hurt at all, just then Travis put up his sword

"what did" but before Rai could finish blood sprayed from many cuts on his body then he fell to pieces

"may god have mercy on your soul" Travis said as he walked towards Ryoko as Tenchi picked her up

"she is still paralyzed" Tenchi said

"let me see her" Travis said as Tenchi laid her on the ground, then Travis put his hand on Ryoko's chest

"healing art:restoration" he said as his hand glowed and Ryoko and Travis stood up

"are you ok now Ryoko" Travis asked

"yeah I'm ok" she replied

"good I feel better knowing your ok" Travis said with blood still running from his hand and stomach but just then his eyes went lifeless and he slammed into the ground

"Travis" Ryoko screamed as she picked him up and Tenchi and Ryoko got in Tra-nohki and they blew up Rai's ship as they rushed back to Tenchi's house.

"Is he going to be ok" Ryoko asked Washu

"well he lost a lot of blood, just luckily his blood cells regenerate much faster than usual so he should be ok but I don't think he'll wake up anytime soon" she replied

"well can I go see him" she asked with a worried look on her face

"sure" Washu said in a understanding voice so Ryoko headed into Washu's lab where Travis was and she sat down next to him as she watched him sleep.

He woke up three days later and he noticed Ryoko was sitting next to him

"hi" she said

"i could get used to that" he said

"what" she asked

"waking up to a pretty girl" he said as Ryoko's face turned red

"how long was I out" he asked

"three days" she replied

"really" he asked

"yeah I waited for you to get up" she said

"really well your probably hungry let's go get something to eat" he said

"wait are you sure you should be walking around" she said

"I'll be fine let's go" he said as they went out of washu's lab and went to go get lunch

"what are you doing up you shouldn't be walking around" Washu said

"I'm fine I heal faster than normal people so walking around like this doesn't bother me" Travis replied as they sat down to eat

"ah that hits the spot" Travis said as he finished eating

"I'm going to the field" Tenchi said

"I'll go with you" Travis said

"oh no you don't your going to sit there and rest" Ryoko said

"ok,ok I'll stay" Travis said

"yeah you rest,you went through a lot I'll be fine working by myself" Tenchi said so Travis stayed home and rested until dinner, then everyone ate and talked.

Later everyone went to bed except Travis he couldn't sleep just then he heard someone come down the stairs so he looked to see who it was

"Ryoko" he said as he stared at her, she was crying

"why are you crying" Travis asked

"I had a dream that someone was trying to kill you" she said

"oh I'm sorry is their anything I can do to help" he asked as he wiped the tears from her face

"well there is one way" she said as her face turned red

"oh what's that" he said

"would you come sleep in my room" she asked with a beat red face

"uh...sure" he said as she pulled him up stairs and into her room

"Travis" she said

"yeah" he said

"thanks for sleeping in my room with me" she said

"your welcome" he said as they fell asleep.

The next morning someone arrived at the Masaki house hold and Tenchi let him in he said he was a friend of Travis but when they looked for Travis they couldn't find him,that was until they checked Ryoko's room

"what why are you in here with Ryoko Travis" Tenchi said

"It's not what it looks like" Travis and Ryoko said at the same time as their faces turned red and they got out of the bed

"well anyway Travis there is someone down stairs waiting for you" Tenchi said

"oh okay" Travis said as he went down stairs

"Ruben" Travis said

"yeah what's up Travis how have you been" Ruben asked

"good, how did you find me here" Travis said

"well I sensed the energy from an attack a couple days ago and I knew it was yours so I thought I'd swing by and say hi" Ruben said

"well how long will you be staying" he asked Ruben

"actually I have to go now I have some business to take care of but now that I know where you are I'll come back sometime" he said

"oh well bye" he said as Ruben left in his ship.


	6. Chapter 6: The Question

After Ruben had left Travis went out side and started to practice with his sword

"hey Travis want to fight again" Tenchi asked

"sure if your up to it" Travis said as he faced toward Tenchi

"oh yeah" Tenchi said smiling as he drew his sword and started to run towards Travis but Travis disappeared and reappeared behind Tenchi

"your to slow" Travis said as Tenchi swung his sword around but Travis was gone

"what" Tenchi thought to himself

"over here" Travis said as Tenchi turned around just then Travis flew over and hit his energy sword against Tenchi's sword and knocked it out of his hands then he pointed his sword at Tenchi

"I win again" Travis said as he put up his sword

"Tenchi you need to get faster" he said

"okay I'll need to train more than" Tenchi said

"wait here" Travis said as he teleported a few seconds later Travis returned with weighted wrist bands and leg weights

"use these weights and run up and down the stairs to Masaki shrine three times a day for a week and you'll get really fast in no time" Travis said as he gave Tenchi the weights

"oh thanks I will well we better go finish the field work" Tenchi said

"ok let's go" Travis said as they began to leave.

Later that day after Travis and Tenchi got done with the field work Tenchi went to run up the stairs to Masaki shrine while Travis went inside

"what is Tenchi doing" Sasami said

"oh he is training" Travis said

"okay as long as he's back for dinner" she said and he was

"ow my arms and legs are killing me" Tenchi said

"it will get easier" Travis told him with a smile as they ate,after they finished they all sat down and started talking

"so ready to run tomorrow" Travis said to Tenchi

"not really" Tenchi said as Ryoko walked and sat by Travis as everyone was talking Ryoko leaned over to Travis

"will you sleep in my room again" she asked as she whispered in his ear

"sure but I'll wait until everyone else is asleep" he whispered back to her

"hey what are you two talking about" Tenchi said

"oh nothing" Travis replied

"okay" Tenchi said smiling

"oh hey Tenchi open your hand" Travis told him

"okay" Tenchi said as he opened his hand

"here" Travis said as he gave tenchi two thousand dollars

"what is this" Tenchi said

"did you forget that's my rent for the next two weeks" he told him

"oh yeah" Tenchi said

"well I think I'll go to bed now" Tenchi said as everyone went to bed, but Travis went to Ryoko's room later like he said he would

"Ryoko I have to ask you something" he said

"what" she replied

"would you go out on a date with me" he asked

" um...sure" she said

"really" Travis said in a happy voice

"yeah" she said

"okay well I'm going to take you out tomorrow" he told her

"where" she asked

"anywhere you want to go" he said

"that sounds nice" she said as they fell asleep.

The next day Travis told everyone that he was leaving for the day

"where are you going" Tenchi asked

"I'm taking Ryoko on a date" Travis said

"really well you two have fun" Tenchi said

"we will" Travis said as he and Ryoko left for the train that would take them to Tokyo

"well what do you want to do first" Travis asked Ryoko

"I'm hungry let's go eat" she said

"okay" he said as they headed toward a restaurant

"how about here" he said as he stopped at a five star restaurant

"what that place is expensive" she said

"not for you it's not" he said

"are you sure it's okay" she asked

"yes let's go" he said as he grabbed her hand and lead her in,after they ate they started walking again

"what do you want to do now" he asked

"let's go see a movie" she said

"okay" he said as she pulled him to a movie theater so they got tickets to a movie Ryoko wanted to see, after the movie they started walking again

"what do you want to do now" Travis asked

"I know let's get our picture taken" she said as they passed a photo booth

"okay" he said so they got their picture taken

"what now" Travis said

"It's getting late we should go home" she said

"okay wait here for a second I'll be back" he told her as he went into a store, a few minutes later he came back

"what did you go do" she asked

"oh nothing let's go" he said

"ok" she said as they headed toward the train that would take them back.

When they got back everyone was waiting

"so how did it go" Tenchi asked

"it was great" Ryoko said

"what did you do" Sasami asked

"we saw a movie, got dinner,and got our picture taken" she replied

"thank you Travis" Ryoko said

"Ryoko I have something for you" he said

"what" she replied

"this" he said as he pulled out a gift from his pocket

"what is it" she asked

"open it" he told her

"oh my god" she said as she opened the gift, it was a necklace

"thank you" she said as she gave him a hug then she put it on

"you look beautiful" he said

"oh Ryoko I have another question for you" he said

"yeah" she said

"come to the roof and I'll ask you" he said as he went outside to go to the roof so Ryoko followed him

"what did you want to ask me" she asked

"Ryoko I care about you and I was wondering would you go out with me" he asked

"you want to go out with me" she asked

"yes" he said

"ok" she said

"what" he said as his eyes got big

"I will " she said

"thank you" he said as they rushed to tell everyone

"everyone I have to tell you all something" he said to everyone with Ryoko standing next him

"what" they all said at the same time

"me and Ryoko are going out" he said

"really" they asked

"yeah I asked her out and she said yes" he said

"well that's nice I'm happy for you both" Tenchi said

"well I think it's time for bed" Tenchi said as everyone went to their rooms

"come on Travis let's go to bed" Ryoko said

"okay" Travis said as they headed to bed

"good night" Ryoko said

"good night" Travis said .


	7. Chapter 7: The Explanation

The next day as everyone got up Tenchi and Travis went to go harvest all the carrots they had grown in the fields

"well let's get going" Tenchi said as they headed towards the field, they worked most of the day pulling up carrots and putting them into baskets when they finally got done they gathered all the carrots and they started heading back toward the house

"man I can't wait to get home" Travis told Tenchi

"me either" Tenchi replied

"hey Tenchi" Travis said

"yeah Travis" he replied

"your not mad because of me and Ryoko are you" Travis asked

"no, why" Tenchi asked

"well I know how long you have known her and I know you love her" Travis replied

"well I love all the girls and I don't love any of them more than the others" Tenchi said

"really well than I don't feel so bad" Travis told him as they reached the house and started washing all the carrots and then they put them up

"well we better get inside Sasami probably has dinner waiting for us" Travis said as Tenchi and Travis headed inside,As they sat down to eat everyone started to talk

"hey Travis thanks for helping me" Tenchi said

"your welcome Tenchi" Travis replied

"oh Ryoko do you want to go out again" Travis asked

"sure" she replied

" ok hey Tenchi that's ok right" Travis asked

"yeah it is alright I can handle the field work" Tenchi replied

"thank you" Travis told Tenchi

"well let's eat" Sasami said

"wow this is great Sasami" Travis said

"thanks" Sasami said

"hey Ryoko try some" Travis said

"mmm that is good now you have some" Ryoko said

"that was really good" Travis said

"well I think I'll wash these" Tenchi said

"hey I'll help you Tenchi" Travis said as he got up

"I'll be back in a minute Ryoko" Travis said as he went in the kitchen to help Tenchi,after they finished everyone started to get ready for bed then they all headed to their rooms and went to bed.

The next morning Ryoko and Travis got dressed, told everyone bye and left for Tokyo again they planned to spend the whole day in Tokyo

"so what do you want to do first" Travis asked

"well I am kinda hungry let's go eat" Ryoko said

"ok" Travis said with a smile as they headed towards a restaurant,after they sat down and ordered Travis stared at Ryoko

"Ryoko I have a question for you" he told her

"what" she asked him

"I know you love Tenchi and you've known him for a long time so why did you agree to go out with me" Travis asked

"well I guess it is because you threw yourself in front of Rai's sword to protect me and you cared for me while I was knocked out and Tenchi cares for me and all the other girls the same I guess I just got tired of waiting for him to love me more than them" Ryoko answered

"oh but didn't Tenchi save you from Kagato, but not that I'm complaining" Travis said

"yeah but he still loves them the same as me, so that's why I went out with you, but Travis" Ryoko said

"yeah" he replied

"I'm glad I went out with you" she said as they ate their food.

When they finished they went to go see a movie

"well what now" he asked

"hmm...I don't know" she replied

"I know let's get ice cream" Travis said as they went to go get some, then they went to a park and sat there as they ate their ice cream

"Travis" Ryoko said as they finished their ice cream

"yeah" he said

"I love you" she said

"I love you too" Travis said

"well let's go home" Ryoko said

"ok" Travis said but when they got back everyone was asleep

"I'm going to bed ok" Ryoko said

"ok I will too in a little while" he said

"ok" she replied as she went to bed

"Travis" a small voice said

"uh, oh Washu" Travis said as he looked at Washu

"I just wanted to say thanks" she said

"for what" he asked

"for taking care of my daughter you must really care about her" Washu said

"yeah I do" Travis replied

"well thanks again I'm going to bed now" Washu said

"good night" Travis said as he headed up stairs to go to bed

"good night Ryoko" Travis said

"good night" she said as they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: The Arrival

When Travis got up the next day he headed down stairs to go get breakfast

"good morning Travis" Sasami said

"oh, good morning" Travis said as he sat down

"where is everyone" Travis asked

"I think they are still asleep" Sasami said

"really well do you need any help" he asked

"sure if you don't mind" she said so Travis helped make breakfast with Sasami when they where done everybody was awake

"breakfast time" Sasami said

"good morning Ryoko" Travis said

"oh, good morning Travis" Ryoko said as she flew over and sat next to him

"Tenchi are you going to the field today" Ayeka asked

"yeah I have a lot of work to do" Tenchi said

"don't worry I'll help you" Travis said

"oh, but I wanted to spend the day with you Travis" Ryoko said sadly

"I'm sorry but I'll spend the rest of the day with you when I get back ok" he said

"alright" she said as she gave him a hug

then Tenchi and Travis headed toward the fields and started working, Travis was working really fast

"wait Travis slow down your going to make yourself sick working so hard in this heat" Tenchi said

"I'll be fine, I want to hurry so that we can get back" Travis said so they both worked hard so they got done sooner than usual and Travis raced back toward the house

"I'm back" Travis said to Ryoko

"your back early" she said with a happy look on her face

"yeah I worked hard so I could get done faster, Tenchi did too" Travis said as he went and sat next to Ryoko

"oh Tenchi you look really tired" Ayeka said

"yeah well we worked really hard so we got done faster" Tenchi said as he sat down

"so what do you want to do Ryoko" Travis asked

"oh I just want to sit here with you" she said

"ok" he replied

"hey Travis" Ryoko asked

"yeah" he answered

"I told you why I went out with you but why did you start to like me" Ryoko asked

"well at first it was because I thought you were pretty, I liked the way you stand up for yourself but there is also a kindness about you" he said

"oh, Really well thanks" she said

then they sat at the table and ate dinner then they went to bed

The next day everyone sat down for breakfast and started eating but just then they heard the sound of ships

"what the heck" Ryoko said as everyone went outside

it was the flag ship of the emperor of Jurai and the ship of the grand Marshall of the g.p.

"what is father doing here" Ayeka said

"oh grand father" Mihoshi said as she looked at Minami

"did you come to visit" Tenchi asked Azusa,Misaki,Funaho,Seto,Minami and Mikami

"actually we're here for the space pirate Travis" Seto said just then Travis walked in front of everyone

"your under arrest, you will come with us" Minami said

"if you refuse we will use force" Azusa said

"please father don't arrest him" Sasami said

"Sasami, it will be ok" Travis said as he walked up to Azusa

"please father Travis has been kind to us since he got here" Ayeka said

"I won't let you take him" Ryoko said

"Ryoko" Travis said

"but Travis" Ryoko said

"that's enough I must answer for the crimes I've committed but I will miss all of you" Travis said

"Isn't there another way" Tenchi said

"wait" Travis said as he got on one knee and bowed before emperor Azusa

"Mikami, Minami, lady Seto, lady Funaho, lady Misaki, emperor Azusa I know that I don't have the right to ask this but I ask that instead of going with you to jail allow me to stay here and atone for my crimes by being Tenchi's guardian" Travis said

"well my daughters seem to want you to stay so I will agree to your request" Azusa said

"thank you" everyone said at once

"thank you I will protect the prince with my life" Travis said

"I forbid it" Minami said

"Minami that's enough we will be leaving now" Mikami said

"but sister" Minami said

"let's go" she said as they left

"we should be going as well" Seto said as they said bye and left too

"well I'm relieved you can stay" Washu said

"yeah, sir Tenchi I am now your loyal guardian" Travis said to Tenchi

"ok" Tenchi said as they went inside

"oh hey Tenchi wasn't Noike suppose to come back soon" Ayeka asked

"oh yeah in a couple of days" he replied

"I'm so glad you didn't have to leave" Ryoko said

"me too I really didn't want to leave" he told Ryoko

then Tenchi and Travis headed toward the field after they were done they went back to the house and Travis helped Sasami cook then they ate and sat down to talk then they went upstairs and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: The Party

The next day Travis went down stairs and saw that Tenchi was outside Ayeka and Ryoko were outside fighting about something

"hey Tenchi what are they fighting about" Travis asked

"oh just the usual , one made a remark the other said something back and now they are fighting" Tenchi replied

"your rude crude and ugly I don't see why Travis likes you" Ayeka said

"that's it you've gone to far" Ryoko said as she jumped back

then she made a energy ball and shot it at Ayeka but Ayeka moved out of the way and it flew toward Tenchi

"sir Tenchi" Travis said as he teleported and knocked the energy ball into the air with the back of his hand

"hey watch what your doing you almost hit Tenchi, why can't you two just get along tell Tenchi sorry" Travis said

"sorry Tenchi" they both told Tenchi

"now apologize to each other" Travis said

"sorry" they said to each other angrily

"thank you Travis" Tenchi said

"your welcome it's my job remember" Travis replied

"Ryoko ignore what Ayeka said ok" Travis told her

"okay" she said as they went inside and sat down to eat breakfast

after breakfast Tenchi and Travis went to the field they worked most of the day then they went home and ate supper

"so Tenchi did you finish your training" Travis asked

"yeah I'm a lot faster now we should fight tomorrow" Tenchi said

"do you think that's a good idea you are his guardian" Ryoko said

"yeah it'll be fine" Travis said then they finished eating and they went to bed.

the next day morning Travis and Tenchi went outside to fight

"ok same rules as before, ready" Travis said

"yeah" Tenchi said

so Tenchi drew his sword and Travis drew his energy sword then Tenchi disappeared and hit his sword

"wow that training worked better than I thought it would,but can you handle me" Travis said as they disappeared

"they are moving so fast i can't keep up" Ryoko said

just then Tenchi and Travis reappeared with their swords crossed

"well Tenchi you did good in your training if you were fighting against anyone else you would probably win but" Travis said as he disappeared and put his sword to Tenchi's back

"but I'm faster than most people" Travis said

"okay you win" Tenchi said

"that was amazing" Washu said as they headed inside and sat down

"hey Travis when is your birthday" Ryoko asked

"it's October seventh" he said

"what but that's tomorrow" Ryoko said

"oh I guess it is" he said

"well I think I'll head to the field now" Travis said as he went outside

"hey Tenchi before you go we should do something for Travis tomorrow" Ryoko said so they planned what they were going to do and then Tenchi headed toward the fields to help Travis

later when they got back they sat down for dinner

"this looks great Sasami" Travis said

"thanks" she replied as they started eating

"Sasami your really a great cook" Travis said as they finished eating

"oh hey wasn't Noike suppose to come back in a couple of days" Travis asked

"yeah in about three days or so" Tenchi said

"well I think i'll wash the dishes" Travis said

"I'll help you" Sasami said as they went into the kitchen when they were done they sat down to talk

"Tenchi here is my rent for the next two weeks" Travis said

"thanks" Tenchi said as everyone went upstairs to go to sleep

"goodnight" Travis told Ryoko

"goodnight Travis" she said as they fell asleep

the next day when everyone got up Ryoko insisted that her and Travis should go for a walk so they left and everyone started getting ready

"why did you want to go walking so bad" Travis asked

"well it's a nice day so I thought we should go for a walk" she replied

"why do I get the felling your not telling me something" he asked

"what do you mean, you don't think I'd lie to you would you" she said

"no I suppose you wouldn't" he replied

"well I think we should head back now" Ryoko said

"ok let's go" Travis said as they headed back to the house

then Ryoko went inside and Travis followed her

"surprise happy birthday Travis" everyone said

"I knew something was up thanks everyone" Travis said

"here it's not much but we hope you like it" Ryoko said as she handed Travis a gift

it was a picture of everyone

"thank you everyone I really like it" Travis said

"well let's get this party started" Washu said

"yeah come sit down by me" Ryoko said as Travis sat down to eat

they stayed up late enjoying themselves then they finally went to their rooms and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: The Forgotten

The next day as everyone got up Travis went down stairs but right before he sat down he felt a unbelievable energy level

"what the heck" Travis said just then Washu ran out of her lab

"Tenchi,Travis I need to show you something" she said as they headed back into her lab

"I was scanning for energy readings in this area of the universe when I found a unknown planet, the planet is covered by Ice it's even colder than Pluto, but that's not what worries me there is a very high energy level would you both go check it out" Washu told them

"ok, what about you Tenchi" Travis asked

"yeah let's go" Tenchi replied

"I want to go too" Ryoko said

"no it could be dangerous" Tenchi said

"he's right we don't know if whatever is giving off that energy reading is hostile or not" Travis said

"but what if you both get hurt" Ryoko asked

"then at least you won't get hurt too" Travis said

"fine but you both better come back" Ryoko said

"don't worry I'm not about to go and die on you" Travis said

then Tenchi and Travis got into Tra-nohki and went to check out the planet but when they arrived the power level had grown more powerful

"sir Tenchi I want you to stay here ok" Travis said

"are you sure" he asked

"yeah I'll go check it out ok just stay in Tra-nohki" Travis said

"ok" Tenchi said then Travis went down to the planet below

"brrrrrrrr...it's so cold" Travis said

just then Travis's hand got hit with a beam then his hand got frozen solid

"what the" Travis said as he turned around he saw someone standing there

"so your what the energy reading was coming from" Travis told the man

"so you want to fight uh...good I needed to warm up" Travis said as he broke the ice on his hand

then he disappeared and tried to hit the man but the man blocked Travis's punch

"huh your fast" Travis said

just then the man disappeared and hit Travis in the back but he went straight through then the image disappeared

"heh I am too" Travis said as he put his energy sword to the man's back

but the man disappeared and knocked Travis back

"wow your really good" Travis said then the man took out a dagger

"hey that's a nice dagger" Travis said

"heh thanks it's name is filoza" the man said

"oh I was beginning to think you couldn't talk" Travis said

then the man ran toward Travis at a blinding speed and tried to cut him but Travis blocked the attack with his energy sword

"your really good whats your name" Travis asked

"my name is Silver Masaki" the man said

"ok my name is ... wait did you say Masaki" Travis said

"yeah why" Silver said as he stepped back and put up his dagger

"no it couldn't be" Travis thought to himself

"well let's end this fight" Silver said then he formed seven light hawk wings and he transformed his dagger and made it bigger

"what seven light hawk wings and material conversion" Travis said

"wait I would like you to come with me" Travis said

"I would but this seal on my hand prevents me from leaving this planet" Silver said as he put up his dagger and light hawk wings

"hmmm let me see your hand" Travis said as he looked at the seal

"one minute" Travis said as he got Tenchi

as soon as Tenchi approached silver the seal disappeared

"I thought so" Travis said

"what it's gone" Silver said

"now will you come with us" Travis asked

"ok anything to get off this planet" Silver said as they went back in Tra-nohki and headed back to the house

"uh who is he" Washu asked

"his name is Silver he's who the energy level came from, oh there is something you should see" Travis said

"show her" he told Silver

then Silver formed his light hawk wings and transformed one into a sword

"what seven light hawk wings and material conversion" Washu said

"that's what I said" Travis said

just then Nobuyuki walked in

"I'm finally home" Nobuyuki said

"what, dad" silver said

"what" Tenchi said

"I think your mistaken" Nobuyuki said

"no he's not, Washu check their DNA" Travis said as Washu took a piece of their hair and went to test it

"Washu" Silver said

a few minutes later Washu came back

"he is your son" she said

"how come I don't remember him" Nobuyuki said

"I can tell you" Silver said

"when I was young a being known as Tokimi came she knew I had great potential I already had four light hawk wings so she took me away from my parents and erased their memories of me, over the years my power grew I trained with a man named z he too had light hawk wings and I learned there were two more choushin tsunami and you Washu but tsunami is assimilated with the princess of Jurai, Sasami Jurai who I believe also lives here, but anyway my powers grew to much, Tokimi feared that I couldn't control them and that it would ultimately destroy the universe so Tokimi trapped me on the coldest planet, she thought I wouldn't grow stronger, she was wrong, I got more light hawk wings and became able to use material conversion but as I trained on that frozen planet something happened I became able to use ice attacks like freezing things, creating weapons of ice, making blizzards, and making ice spikes fall from the sky" Silver said

"Nobuyuki come here" Travis said as he placed his hand on Nobuyuki's head

"healing art: mind restoration" Travis said

"I remember now you are my son" Nobuyuki said

"told you, so where is mom" Silver asked

Tenchi and Nobuyuki froze at the question

"what where is she" Silver asked again

"she is dead she died a few years ago" Nobuyuki said

"what...so she died not knowing me" Silver asked

"yeah I'm sorry" Tenchi said sadly

"well I guess she couldn't miss me at least" Silver said

"Silver" Nobuyuki said

"anyway I think I'll stay here with you all" Silver said trying to change the subject

"yeah that's great Tenchi you can get to know your older brother" Travis said

"uh yeah that would be great" Tenchi said

so Travis left when he came back he had a door

"what's that" Silver said as Travis put it on a wall

"it's your room" Travis said as Silver walked in the room

"wow it's great thanks" Silver said

"well Washu helped but your welcome well come on it's time for dinner" Travis said

"ok" Silver said as they went to eat

"so Silver how were you trapped on that planet" Washu asked

"by a seal on my hand...that reminds me Travis how did you know Tenchi coming near me would make it disappear" Silver asked

"well I thought of some thing your light hawk wings and Tenchi's would make the seal go away" Travis said

"wow I wouldn't of thought of that" Tenchi said

"I think since your brothers that broke the seal because you share the same blood and power" Travis said

"but who knows, well I think it's time we go to bed" Travis said

"yeah I'm tired too it will feel good to sleep in a bed again" Silver said as they went to their rooms and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11: The Other Ryoko

The next morning Travis woke up and went down stairs he saw Washu talking to Silver about his light hawk wings

"hey Washu where did Ryoko go" Travis asked

"oh she went to go buy some saki" Washu said

"ok well I think I'll go for a walk" Travis said

"hey Silver would you come with me" Washu said

"uh ok I guess" he said as they went into her lab

then Travis went for a walk, when Travis came back he saw who he thought was Ryoko

"hey Ry... wait your not Ryoko who are you" Travis asked

"huh I'm Minagi who are you" Minagi said

"I'm the space pirate Travis" Travis answered

"what do you want" Minagi said as she made a energy sword

"hey wait hold on a second" Travis said

"Minagi wait" Tenchi said as he ran out of the house

"oh hi Tenchi" she said just then Ryoko got back

"oh I'm finally...hey what are you doing to Travis" Ryoko said

"oh your back Ryoko" Travis said as he flew over to her

"I'll carry this for you" Travis said as he grabbed the barrel of saki Ryoko had bought

"well I guess we should fill you in on everything that has happened" Tenchi said

then they went inside and Tenchi explained everything to Minagi

"really sounds like you guys went through a lot" Minagi said

"oh hey I forgot to tell you that Travis and Ryoko are going out" Tenchi said

"what" Minagi said

"yeah it's true" Ryoko said

"yep" Travis said

"oh and I found my long lost brother" Tenchi said

"huh" Minagi said

"yeah it turns out my parents memories where erased of him but Travis brought back all the memories of him to those who had forgotten him" Tenchi said

"oh yeah his name is Silver...by the way where is he" Tenchi asked

"uh Washu has him in her lab" Travis said

"what" Tenchi said

"is that a bad thing" Travis said

"I guess not" Tenchi said

"yeah Travis will you drink with me" Ryoko said

"uh I don't really like drinking that much" Travis said

"oh come on just one drink" Ryoko said

"uh no thanks" Travis said

"oh okay" Ryoko said

just then Silver came running out of Washu's lab

"hey wait I'm not done with my testing" Washu said

"screw that I'm out of here" Silver said as he ran out of the house toward Masaki shrine

then Washu took off after him

"what was that all about" Travis said

"grandpa you have to hide me" Silver said as he ran into the shrine

"where did Silver go Katsuhito" Washu asked

"uh he went toward Ryoko's cave" Katsuhito said

"thanks" Washu said as she ran off towards the cave

"oh thank you grandpa well I'm going back now" Silver said

"ok bye" Katsuhito said as Silver headed back home

"well Ryoko I have a question for you why does she look like you" Travis asked

"well that's because guy named Yakage took some of Ryoko's DNA and made Minagi just like I made Ryoko" Washu said as she walked in

"oh and Minagi is Ryoko's sister" Washu said

"what really" Travis said

"yeah I am" Minagi said

"now I have a question for you Travis" Washu said

"and that is" Travis asked

"how did you get Tra-nohki" Washu asked

"oh that easy I made him" Travis said

"what you made him you mean like how I made Ryo-ohki" Washu said

"yeah I made him using a mass" Travis said

"wow you must be smarter than you look" Washu said

"hey whats that suppose to mean, oh hey where did silver go" Travis said

"oh he's still hiding from me somewhere" Washu said

"time for lunch" Sasami said

"oh well he will come home soon for now let's eat" Travis said as they went to go sit down at the table

"hmmm all the food looks really good" Travis said

"thanks Travis" Sasami said as they all ate

"hey why didn't anyone tell me it was time for lunch" Silver said as he walked in

"well I don't know maybe because you were hiding" Travis said

"oh yeah I'm sorry" Silver said

"hey Silver I have to ask you something" Travis said

"yeah" Silver said

"are you mad at Tokimi for trapping you on that planet" Travis asked Silver

"well yeah, but I guess it's okay at least I became stronger but I can't forgive her for taking me away from my parents" Silver said

"well I guess I can understand how you feel" Travis said

"hey Silver I still need to finish my testing" Washu said

"well okay but you better not take it to far" Silver said as he went with her

later everyone ate dinner then they went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12: The Beginning Of The End

The next day everyone sat down for breakfast but little did they know that on a distant planet someone was planning to destroy them

"hmmm looks like the time has finally come Yorokobi, Kurushimi" said a dark figure just then two people appeared

"yes master" Yorokobi said on one knee bowing

"how may i serve you" Kurushimi said kneeling just like Yorokobi

"what have you found out" the man said

"Silver is on earth as we believed" Yorokobi said

"also there is something else Seth" Kurushimi said

just then Seth disappeared then reappeared in front of Kurushimi and kicked him

"never call me by one of my names it's master or sir to you got it" Seth said

"sorry master" Kurushimi said as he got on one knee again

"but Travis is there also" Kurushimi said

"that's perfect i think you two should pay them a visit" Seth said laughing

"yes master" they both said as they teleported to earth

just then Travis sensed two energy levels

"I'm going for a walk why don't you come with me Silver" Travis said

"ok" Silver said as they both left the house and headed into the forest

they stopped when they got far away from the house

"come out we know your there" Travis said

just then Yorokobi and Kurushimi appeared

"so you sensed our energy but you don't look that strong to me" Yorokobi said

"oh really you think so huh" Silver said

just then he teleported behind Yorokobi and tried to punch him but Kurushimi stopped his fist and then knocked him back behind Travis

"ok if we are so weak why don't you fight us" Travis said as he made his energy sword

"I promise you wont be disappointed" Travis said as he started spinning his sword in the air

"fine i think we will win though" Kurushimi said

"don't be so sure your both in front of me and you knocked Silver behind me" Travis said

"so" Yorokobi said

"so I can do this" Travis said as he stopped his sword

"1,000 blade technique: wind of a thousand blades" Travis said as he sliced the air in front of him causing a wave of wind to shoot forward slicing through both Yorokobi and Kurushimi almost killing them

"he's stronger than master said" Kurushimi said

"you two are pathetic" Seth said as he jumped down from the sky

"I guess i have to take care of you myself" Seth said

just then Tenchi and everyone arrived

"so that's why there was a high energy level" Washu said

"all of you stay back" Silver and Travis said

"get up you two" Seth said as he healed Kurushimi and Yorokobi

"you two take care of Silver and the rest of those pests, Travis is mine" Seth said

"no I'll fight you Seth" Silver said but just then Travis stepped in front of Silver

"no he's mine" Travis said

"but" Silver said but he stopped when he saw the look in Travis's eye's

"ok" Silver said

"besides you need to worry about us" Yorokobi said as he and Kurushimi attacked Tenchi, Ryoko, and Silver

"it's been a while Seth so that's what your calling yourself now" Travis said as he attacked Seth

"yes it has been little brother" Seth said blocking Travis's attacks

"brother" everyone said

"but your alot weaker now what happened use all of your strength" Seth said as he shot a beam into Travis's stomache sending him flying disintegrating his shirt exposing a crystal on his chest

"so that's why you have a limiter take it off now" Seth said

"amazing he's so strong and this whole time he had a power limiter on" Washu thought

"no Jason I wont take it off it could end up destroying this area or even this planet" Travis said

"well you better take it off or I will destroy this planet no maybe about it and I'll destroy your little friends too" Jason said

"wait so Seth's real name is Jason" Silver said as he was fighting Yorokobi and Kurushimi

"you both are annoying take this" Silver said as he froze Yorokobi and Kurushimi then he destroyed them

"that takes care of them now it's up to Travis" Silver said

"fine I'll take it off you'll regret i did" Travis said

just then he removed the crystal which was the size of a orange then he crushed the crystal and his energy level shot through the roof

"his energy level is off the charts" Washu said

"the ground is shaking" Tenchi said

"what you were not this strong before" Jason said

"yeah not only did it limit my power it amplified it" Travis said as he pulled out the sword on his waist

"I'll end this right now" Travis said as he teleported

then he appeared in front of Jason he sliced him fifty times then knocked him in the air and then he teleported in the air and shot toward Jason slicing him and then he teleported again shooting past Jason slicing him in this way fifty times then he knocked Jason toward the ground and then he teleported and sliced through Jason before Jason hit the ground

"1,000 blade technique: dance of radiance" Travis said as he stood there as Jason laid motionless on the ground

"your lucky I left you alive" Travis said

"you won Travis" Ryoko said

"I'm sorry" Travis said to Ryoko as he picked up Jason

"why" Ryoko said

"I have to leave you" Travis said

"what why" Ryoko said

"truth is i can't kill Jason if it was any one else they would have been killed but he is my brother both of us can't die so I need to go back to our dimension" Travis said

"what" everyone said

"it's true I'm not from this dimension, I have to make sure my brother doesn't come back to this dimension but that means i might not be able to again so this is goodbye I'm sorry I'll miss you all" Travis said

then everyone said their goodbyes

"oh Tenchi take care of everyone" Travis said

"I'll help, I'm still staying with them" Silver said

"well Tra-nohki let's go" Travis said as he went through a portal to his own dimension then he closed it to make sure Jason never would go there again

then the Masaki house hold returned to normal, well normal for them anyway

the end.


End file.
